The Seduction of Samantha Puckett
by Awkward Purple Turtle
Summary: What happens when someone wants to date Carly but cannot? An elaborate plan evolves. Adaptation of 'Taming of the Shrew'.
1. Conditions are Set

Conditions are Set

It was brainstorming time in the _iCarly_ studio and they were making little progress. The trio sat on the beanbags, deep in conversation. Carly's ideas were discussed at length, Freddie's were shot down as soon at they left his mouth while Sam's were nonexistent.

"What about we-"

"No. that's lame," said Sam, cutting off Freddie yet again.

Freddie frowned at the blonde's comment. "Can you at least wait for me to finish before you comment?" he growled.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Fine. What's your lame idea?" she asked before popping another grape into her mouth.

"What about if we have a talent competition by the other seniors in school?"

Sam pelted him with a grape that hit him square on the forehead. "As I said before… LAME."

Freddie scowled and wiped the bit of juice that was left on his forehead by the grape. "Well I don't see you making any suggestions," he argued.

Sam gave him an exacerbated look, shrugged and finally offered an idea, "What about we have a competition seeing who can stuff the most hotdogs in their mouth?"

Carly looked up from her notes, "You know, that is not a bad idea."

Freddie turned to look at Carly, "The problem Carls is that we have to have two sets of dogs. One for the challenge and another for Sam to snack on before the show."

"Shut up Fredwierd!" shouted Sam as she threw another grape at him. He caught it with his mouth. Sam nodded looking quite impressed at Freddie's feat.

Spencer opened the door to the studio, "Carly!" He looked annoyed.

"Sup, Spence?" his sister asked.

"Living room now!" He commanded before leaving.

The friends looked at each other puzzled at Spencer's behavior. They had never seen him so irritated. All three got up and left the studio.

Spencer paced back and forth in the living room. He turned to the sound of someone running down the stairs and gestured for the younger Shay to sit on the sofa. As she sat more footsteps were heard from the stairs. Her two best friends arrived to see what the matter was.

Spencer turned to face them with a stern look on her face. "You two upstairs. This is a private matter."

The pair stood shocked not budging. They had definitely never seen this side of Spencer.

"I said upstairs…NOW!"

Freddie open his mouth to say something but was cut short by Sam pulling him back up to the studio. They never made to the studio as they sat at the top of the stairs listening to the sibling's conversation.

"Carly. I just got off the phone with dad." Spencer's tone had eased, but still stern.

Carly's eyes lit up. She always looked forward to hearing from her father. "You were on the phone with daddy?" she said excitedly, then she frowned, "Why didn't you call me?"

"We were talking about you." Sam and Freddie looked at each other confused. They continued to listen.

Carly gulped. "Oh… what about?" She too looked puzzled.

Spencer pulled out an envelope from his pocket and held it up. "This." He gave it to her. "Your grades."

Carly was shocked. She hadn't realized that her grade slip had arrived in the mail. She browsed over the piece of paper. It did not look to good.

"You're failing French AND you're slipping up in history, science and math!"

Carly sat speechless, not knowing how to respond to her brother. She just stared at her grades.

"This is your final year before college. Dad is concerned and frankly, so am I. You need to improve on this." He continued looking at her sternly.

Carly dropped her head and broke her silence. "Sorry Spence. I'll try harder and I'll improve. You'll see…"

Spencer's expression softened even more. "I know you will kiddo. To ensure that you do, dad and I decided to set some conditions. Firstly, you should not date anyone for a while and-"

"WHAT!" She jumped up and glared at her brother.

"No dating!" he repeated.

Carly stood in shock. She started breathing faster and panicking. "But… but… that is social suicide! I can't just not go out on a date! I'll be the laughing stock of the entire school. I'll work harder and improve, I promise. But I have to go out. I have a date with Christopher tomorrow. I can't just cancel!"

Spencer folded his arms and looked at her. "I'm sorry kiddo, but dad has spoken."

At the top of the stairway Sam looked over at Freddie and chuckled. "I guess you have no chance in going out with Carly anytime soon dork. Sucks to be you."

Freddie's eyes narrowed and glared at her in response.

"But Spencer," Carly continued, "Can't you ease up on me just a little. It'll be our secret." She pouted while giving her brother the puppy dog eyes.

"Damn it Carls. You know I can't resist when you give me that look." Spencer paused and thought for a while.

Carly smiled. She knew she had her brother wrapped around her little finger now.

The edges of Spencer's mouth curled slightly as an idea came to him. "Fine little sis, you can only go on a date if Sam goes on a date but get those grades up. AND THAT'S FINAL!" Spencer walked off to his room leaving a stunned Carly in the living room.

Sam sat with her mouth hung open on hearing the conditions set by the older Shay. Freddie chuckled at his nemesis. "You know Carly is gonna try to get you to double date with her every week from now on. She may even set you up with Germy!" He started to laugh louder.

"I know," Sam grumbled.

"Sucks to be you."

Sam wrapped her arms around her legs and growled, "Get lost Benson."

Freddie decided to continue taunting her. "Aww. Just think of it. May be you and Germy will fall in love and have many little Germs."

"Shut up Benson!"

Just then Carly appeared on the stairs looking all depressed. Freddie stopped laughing immediately while Sam still scowled.

"You guys heard everything?" A tear rolling down her cheek.

"Yeah," they said together.

"I can't believe Spencer can be so mean," she sobbed.

"Well he is just looking out for you Carls," replied Freddie. "It's not the end of the world."

"Speak for yourself. I'll be the laughing stock of the entire school," She rebutted_. "There goes Carly Shay. She's eighteen and can't go on a date,"_ she mocked sarcastically.

"You'll live," chipped in Sam.

Carly looked at her co-host and smiled . "You know Sam we can always double date."

"No."

Freddie chuckled.

"Come on! You're my best friend! Pleeese," begged Carly.

"No! I don't want to get stuck with a dork like Germy!" Freddie was now rolling with laughter.

"I'll set you up with anyone you want," bargained Carly.

"No Carls. The last time you set me up I ended up in juvie."

"Well you didn't have to break Roger's arm," Carly tried to reason.

"He kept trying to grab my ass. No one grabs momma's ass!" Sam yelled.

Carly dropped her head. "Please." She started to pout. "For me."

"Don't you dare put that puppy eye look on me! I'm outta here!" She got up and ran for the front door.

"Sam!"

The blonde did not turn to respond. She was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think so far.**


	2. Help is Requested

Help is Requested

Freddie stood at the back of the gymnasium waiting to meet someone. He found a letter in his locker requesting help. The person sounded desperate. That same person was late. If they were really in need of any help at all, at least they could have had the decency to come on time. Freddie was frustrated. He started to leave when a familiar face showed up.

Gibby dropped to his knees and pleaded, "Dude, you have to help me."

"Why? Does Sam want to stuff you in a locker again?" Freddie inquired. He offered a hand to pull up his friend.

Gibby hung his head and mumbled, "I kinda like someone." He stood and faced Freddie.

Freddie frowned. "Who?"

Gibby twiddled his thumbs before saying, "Uh… Carly."

The tech-producer cringed at the name. "What? Seriously Gibby, is this some kind of joke? Did Sam put you up to this?"

His friend looked hurt. "No joke Fred. I like her a lot."

Freddie smirked, put a hand on Gibby's shoulder and reassured him, "Just tell her how you feel. She's gentle and she's your friend. You've known her for some time now. It's not like you like Sam, where you have to fear for your life if she finds out that you like her."

"I'm a bit scared," Gibby admitted. "I know she likes me as a friend and all I can hope for is that she can like me more than that. Can you help me get a date with her?"

"Uh, that may be a problem," Freddie replied. He remembered what had happened not too long ago between Carly and Spencer. He decided he has to explain this to his friend. "You see Carly is kind of in a bit of trouble with Spencer and the only way she can go out is if Sam has a date. So unless you get someone to take out Sam, you have no chance with Carly."

Gibby sank to his knees again and buried his face in his hands. "Well I'm screwed. No one in their right mind will willingly go out with Sam."

"So true," Freddie agreed.

"Unless…" Gibby looked as if he was lost in thought.

Freddie instantly knew what Gibby was thinking. He went on the defensive instantly. "No! Absolutely not! Not going to happen! I like being alive… my mom likes me remaining alive!"

Gibby grabbed Freddie's leg and begged, "Dude I'm desperate. You're the only one that can handle her."

"No Gib," Freddie replied, finally being able to kick off Gibby.

"I'll do your homework," Gibby bribed.

Freddie shook his head, "My GPA is higher than yours, so no."

Gibby took offence to the statement and raised his arms in disgust. "Well sorry for not being a genius!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way," Freddie mumbled.

"Look, I'll give you a hundred bucks per week!"

"No."

"One fifty!"

"Bye Gib," Freddie said walking off.

"Two hundred!" was the last offer he heard as he rounded the corner.

* * *

Later that day, Freddie entered his bedroom following their latest rehearsal. Gibby has a nervous wreck. He obviously had no idea how to act in front of Carly. Of course, as expected, Carly was clueless and Sam thought Gibby was just being Gibby. Practice went well until Sam decided Freddie's hair looked better with whipped cream and chocolate syrup. That wouldn't have been too bad until she said that he looked like a sundae, got hungry and tried to take a nibble off him. Freddie just managed to escape to the safety of his bedroom. He immediately made his way to the shower to get all that gunk out of his hair.

He came out wrapped in his towel, went up to his dresser and started looking for clothes. He found a pair of boxers, dropped his towel and put it on.

"Nice butt Benson." He heard, followed by a chuckle.

Freddie whipped his head around to see a beaming demon. "SAM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I came to get this." She held up his Pearpod, "But I got an added bonus." She smirked.

Freddie quickly put on a pair of shorts and a jersey noticing that she did not take her eyes off him. He brushed it off and nodded towards his Pearpod, "Where is yours?"

Sam thought for a moment, "I prefer not to say."

"Sam…"

She twisted her mouth as she pondered her explanation. She spoke slowly, "It may involve a penguin, a flagpole and a jar of pickle juice."

Freddie frowned. "What? How do you…? You know what? I don't want to know." He shook his head in disbelief. Why did he even bother to ask? With Sam, any sequence of events, however unlikely, is possible.

They stood in awkward silence until Sam spoke up, "So...is that a birthmark on your…?"

Freddie glared at her. "GET OUT!" He pointed to his door.

She laughed defiantly. "You know, it's kinda shaped like a four-leaf clover."

Freddie turned red. "OUT!" He tried to push her to the door, but she managed to escape his grip and made for the way she initially came in… his window.

She turned to him when she was halfway out. "You know Benson, if you tell girls about your birthmark, you just might get lucky. Lucky they don't barf!" She laughed loudly as she left.

Freddie paced back and forth. He was steamed. Not only did his arch nemesis break into his room, but she took his Pearpod and saw his naked butt. He needed to get back at her. A thought crossed his mind and he pulled out his phone to send a text.

_Changed my mind. Will help. Meet me tomorrow to discuss._

Freddie looked at the window where the demon left. "Puckett, you're going down."


	3. Gibby Will Be Gibby

Gibby Will Be Gibby

Spencer stood in front of his latest art project, a giant foot made out of plaster, for the opening of a new sports store. He looked over at his apprentice to check up on the progress.

"Hey, Freddo, just use up the remainder of that red paint and I think we should be okay."

"Sure Spence." Freddie continued painting then paused for a moment. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"Any chance you can ease up on Carly a bit? This whole _'you can date only if Sam has a date'_ is driving her kinda crazy."

Spencer frowned, "To tell you the truth, I'm not so happy about it either but my dad is insisting that she improve her grades. Besides, Carly has been getting away with a lot of stuff lately so I can't just let things slide or it'll be my hide in trouble."

"But why include Sam," Freddie asked.

"That way Carly will pester Sam and not me in order to go out," explained Spencer. He chuckled. "Poor Sam, she will never let me down for that though."

Freddie smiled and nodded. That was a actually brilliant plan, even if it came from the brain of Spencer. He thought about what the older Shay had said. He got an idea, "What about I organize a tutoring program for Carly?"

"Hey, sounds good!" Spencer exclaimed.

Freddie looked at Spencer in the eye. "Are you willing to let tutor and student do whatever needs to be done in order for her grades to improve?"

Spencer looked at Freddie skeptically. "Sure," he said cautiously, "it's a deal."

They shook on it.

* * *

The two male figures sat on the sofa waiting. They were expecting a visitor soon. Freddie has explained the plan to Carly. She initially protested, but came around when he mentioned that the faster she passed French, the faster she'll be able to start dating again.

"I thought the concept of tutoring was to get someone who knows the work to teach you?" Spencer asked.

Freddie looked at him and explained, "Well it's an experimental program that Principal Franklin set up. You teach someone that knows less that you. You need to know the work in order for you to teach it. So basically end up teaching yourself. Understand?"

Spencer immediately started nodding his head then suddenly starting shaking it instead. "I'm confused."

"Let me put it this way. The only French tutors available from school were a couple of 'pretty boys' that would distract Carly more than help her."

"Ahh. I see." Spencer nodded again and wore an all-knowing expression.

_Knock, knock._

Freddie looked at the door, then at the clock. "That must be Carly's student."

"Cool. You answer the door, I'll get Carly," suggested Spencer. He jumped off the couch and ran for the stairs.

Freddie got up and opened the door. He let in a strangely dressed Gibby. He whispered-shouted at his friend, "Gibby! I thought I told you to act cool and try not to be yourself!"

"I did," Gibby replied.

"Then what the hell do you have on?" Freddie demanded.

"It's what the French wear. My grandpa told me all about it. He saw it for himself when he fought in World War two."

Freddie looked at his friend from top to bottom. He had on a black beret, a black and white striped long sleeved jersey and a pair of black slacks. The only thing missing was the white facial paint. "Geez Gibby, you almost look like a mime!"

"Mimes are cool."

"No they are n-" Freddie was cut of by footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey Gibby, what are you doing here?" asked Spencer.

"I am the French student," he answered with a horrible accent.

Spencer grabbed Freddie by the sleeve and pulled him to the kitchen. "Excuse us for a moment please," he shouted at Gibby. When they reached the kitchen Spencer could not hide his happiness, "Freddo you are brilliant! There is no way that Gibby can distract Carly!"

"Well I _am_ the master planner," stated Freddie while smirking.

Spencer placed a hand on Freddie's shoulder, "Actually you're not. Sam is. You're second at best."

Freddie grumbled and muttered something under his breath, to quiet for anyone to understand.

Carly had come downstairs by now. She walked up to Gibby, "You ready to start?"

"Yep." Carly indicated for them to sit on the sofa.

"So what do you know about French?" she asked.

Gibby thought for a second. "Well I know that the French invented fries and toast, then they had some sort of revelation…"

"Revolution," Carly corrected.

Spencer looked satisfied with Freddie's tutoring plans and headed off to his room to give both teacher and student some privacy. Freddie decided to check up on the_ iCarly_ website from the studio. He started walking up the stairs when he heard Gibby speak.

"So, Carls, when do we learn about the French kiss?"

Freddie slapped his forehead in frustration. That was not playing it cool.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for there being no Seddie this time... next chapter. I PROMISE!**


	4. Dance Puppets Dance

Dance Puppets Dance

Freddie laid in bed going over his next move_. 'So Spencer thinks I'm not the master planner. Well he's wrong and I'll show him.'_ He got up and made his way to the Shay apartment, Pearphone in hand. He started browsing the internet. As he entered, he saw Carly and Gibby engrossed in one of their 'tutoring sessions'. He spotted Spencer in the kitchen and walked over to him.

"Hey Spence, what's up?" he spoke in a hushed tone as no to disturb the couple on the couch. He didn't look up from his phone.

"Freddo. What brings you to my humble abode?" But Freddie didn't answer. Spencer paused from making his sandwich and watched as Freddie continued paying attention to the phone. "What cha doing?"

Freddie looked up and appeared a bit dazed, "Oh, uh, I was checking out some stuff. Do you know there are people that formed these French clubs just to meet up and converse in French?"

Spencer frowned, "That I didn't know."

Freddie put his phone away and gave the older Shay his full attention now. "How's the tutoring going?" he indicated towards the living room.

"Great! They're using all these French words and stuff that I don't understand but she sounds so fluent when she speaks that I think its working." Spencer nodded and looked very proud of his sister and the progress she was making. He finished off making his sandwich and cut it in two.

Freddie hated to burst his bubble. "Too bad they're only limited to what they see in the book though…" he mumbled.

Spencer frowned as he went to the cupboard to get a second plate. "What do you mean?" He put half of the sandwich on the new plate and handed it to Freddie.

"I learn better when I physically see what I'm learning about," Freddie stated.

Spencer appeared puzzled, "I don't understand. Explain." He started eating his meal.

Freddie started munching as well. He paused before he responded. "It's like algebra, if you just talk about it, you'll get lost in translation. But if you write it down, it's easier to understand."

"Ahh. I see. So you think Carly should be doing some algebra?" Spencer asked. Freddie hung his head in frustration.

"Um, no. If you hear a term and use it in context, then it'll be easier to recall." Freddie looked up as he explained.

Spencer stared off to the distance and rubbed his chin. "Interesting concept."

"Yeah. I tried to get Carly to do that but she refused. Said it was too dorky," Freddie said flatly. Spencer chuckled.

Spencer thought for a moment, then his face lit up. "A light bulb just clicked in my brain!"

'_That light bulb in your brain needed changing some time now,'_ Freddie thought.

Spencer continued, "Hey Freddo, where's the closest Frenchy Clubby thingys?"

Freddie pulled out his phone and pulled up the website. "Tacoma," he answered, "oh and they have a meeting this Saturday!"

"Don't worry my boy, I got your back." Spencer patted Freddie's shoulder then looked towards the couch, "Yo, Carly!"

"Yo, Spencer!" she replied.

"French Club. Tacoma. Tomorrow. Take Gibby," he ordered.

Carly looked confused. "Okaaay." She returned her attention to Gibby.

Spencer looked at Freddie and smiled. He tapped the side of his own head with a finger, "I am a genius. I bet you couldn't have come up with that plan yourself." He grinned while going to the fridge for a soda.

Freddie rolled his eyes and thought, _'One puppet down, one more to go.'_

* * *

Later that day, Carly and Sam sat on the beanbags in the studio with Carly talking about some random boy and Sam bored senseless. Freddie glanced at them through the glass door. _'Perfect,'_ he thought.

He entered the studio. "Hola, chicas."

Carly smiled. "Hey Freddie."

"Nub," Sam grunted.

"Demon," he replied. Freddie went up to the tech-cart and started checking some websites until he finally found what he was looking for. He looked over at the girls and saw the tormented expression on Sam's face. _'She looks as if she'll do anything to get away from Carly right now. Time to put my plan into action.'_ He looked down at the screen and snickered just loud enough so that Sam would hear.

She peeped at Freddie. _'What the hell is that dork laughing at?'_ Her curiosity grew. Not once did Freddie look up or say something. This was driving her crazy! She had to know what he was laughing at. "What's so funny Benson?" she demanded from the comforts of her beanbag.

Carly stopped and glanced back and forth between them bracing for trouble. Freddie looked up and smirked. "Nothing," he said. He continued what he was doing and chuckled again.

Sam was going nuts! _'There is no way he's going to ignore me and get away with it. Worse yet for him if I have to get up from here._' He continued ignoring her. She narrowed her eyes and marched up to the tech-producer.

He smiled as she approached him. _'Predictable.'_

"I said, what are you laughing at?" her voice now louder.

Freddie pretended to flinch a bit before pointing at the screen which showed an advertisement for the _Annual Tacoma Steak Cook-off_. Sam read the screen. The event was tomorrow.

"What's so funny about that Dishrag?"

"We live less than one hour away from there, and you can't make it. Besides, it's thirty bucks a person. Imagine all that yummy steak, and no Samantha Puckett there to revel in the festivities. I guess all the other visitors may actually get a chance to taste the food." Freddie broke out into uncontrollable laughter.

Sam's face turned deep red with anger. She grabbed Freddie by the collar and pulled him towards her until their noses were mere inches apart. She growled. He gulped. Sam hissed through clenched teeth, "Firstly never call me Samantha again. Secondly, not only will I find a way to get to Tacoma tomorrow, but you're coming with me to buy me that ticket."

Carly witnessed the on goings and spoke up, "Sam let Freddie go!"

"Why should I?" She kept glaring at Freddie.

"It so happens Spencer ordered me to take Gibby to Tacoma tomorrow for some French thing. You can get a ride with us," Carly offered.

Sam eased her grip on Freddie but continued looking at him. "Fine."

Freddie chuckled nervously. "Sounds like a plan. You guys enjoy yourselves tomorrow, I have some homework I need to catch up on. See you later." He tried to leave but Sam's grip on his shirt held firm. He looked at her.

"Where do you think you're rushing off to?" she asked.

"I, uh, home?" he whimpered.

"You're coming tomorrow pay for my food," she reminded him.

"No I'm not. You can't make me," he protested.

"Oh yeah?" She grabbed the back of his underwear and yanked upwards. Freddie screamed in agony.

"SAM! STOP! OKAY I'LL GO!" he hollered in pain.

She let him go and pat him on the head. "Good boy. Now run along to your psycho mother."

Freddie scowled, "I'm not your dog."

She folded her arm and raised an eyebrow. "Yes you are. Now leave." She waved him off.

Freddie turned as ordered and left. As he walked down the stairs he smiled and thought to himself, _'That went easier that expected, I could have done without the wedgie __though_. But I AM the master. Dance puppets dance.'

* * *

**A/N: Hope you likey...**


	5. That's My Pearpod

That's My Pearpod

Freddie called Gibby as soon as he reached home. "Hey Gibby!"

"_Fred!"_

"Sam and I are coming with you guys tomorrow and I need a favor."

"_Why? I thought I was going to get some alone time with Carly."_ He sounded hurt.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You'll get your alone time with Carly, but I need some alone time with Sam."

"_I see. What do you need?"_ Gibby's voiced perked up.

"Ask your mom to borrow the SUV for tomorrow so that-"

"_But Carly is already driving tomorrow."_

"Yeah, but if she drives, Sam will call shotgun and ride in front with her, and you'll be stuck in the backseat with me instead of Carly."

"_So what makes you think that Carly will sit in front with me?"_

"Firstly, Sam would rather lick a frog than get stuck in a confined space next to you. No offence."

"_None taken."_

"Plus, Carly gets car-sick easily, so she needs to sit up front."

There was a pause as Gibby mulled over what had to be done. _"Sounds like a plan. I'll ask my mom, then call Carly,"_ Gibby replied, sounding very excited.

"Cool. Thanks Gib." Freddie hung up then went to bed, getting ready for what he hopes would be an eventful day tomorrow.

* * *

_The next day…_

A traumatized Gibby pulled out of the Bushwell car park with the _iCarly_ trio on tow. Why traumatized? Well upon hearing the news that she would be stuck next to Frednerd for the next hour in the back seat, Sam tried to hijack Gibby's SUV. As Carly climbed into the front and Freddie in the back, Sam opened the driver's door and demanded that she drive. Gibby, not wanting anything to happen to his mom's vehicle and not wanting to give up his chance to be next to Carly, _'grew a pair'_ and refused. Sam threw a flying fit. The enraged blonde yanked open the door and attempted to pull their usually shirtless friend out. Freddie and Carly scrambled out of their seats and went to Gibby's aid. Sam eventually calmed down when Freddie bribed her by offering a two week supply of Fat-cakes and beef jerky. Gibby was grateful that he was still buckled in when he was faced with Sam and she couldn't get him out. Seatbelts DO save lives.

As they drove through Seattle, Carly glanced across at Gibby who was looking out for Sam nervously in the mirror. She placed a hand on his lap then patted gently. Gibby looked at her and she smiled at him. He drew comfort from that and concentrated on the road ahead.

The back seat was a different story. Freddie let Sam sit behind Gibby so that she and Carly would be able face each other when they talked. Sam rested her head on the door frame and stretched along the seat, until her legs fell off about halfway. It so 'happened' that Freddie decided to do the same thing. This resulted in their knees bumping into each other in the middle and a scowl from the demon.

"Stay on your side of the seat dork."

"Make me Puckett."

She sat up and punched him on the thigh. He yelped in pain. "AHH! SAM!"

Carly turned to face the bickering duo and glared. "I swear if you two don't behave right now, I get Gibby to stop this car and kick the both of you out!"

"Yes mom," Freddie replied with sarcasm. Sam snickered. Carly narrowed her eyes as she continued staring at them before turning back around.

Freddie sat up and pulled his leg away from Sam. She stretched out even more and placed her feet on his lap. He looked at her feet then at her. He pinched his nose and gave a disgusted look as if her feet were smelly. He immediately stopped when she kicked him in the ribs. She continued resting her feet on him until he started tickling her. She pulled them back and sat up straight. He chuckled, she stuck her tongue out at him.

'_This is not so bad so far,'_ Freddie thought.

He looked at her as she pulled out a Pearpod from her pocket. His Pearpod!

"Hey! That's mine!" he shouted.

"No it's not," she stated before showing him the back of the device where she used permanent marker to scratch of '_Freddie Benson'_ and wrote _'Property of Princess Puckett'_. She smirked before putting the headphones on.

"Sam, give it back!" He lunged at her.

"No!" She dodged his initial attack but he returned.

They wrestled for a couple of minutes before they shouted in unison, "CARLY!"

"WHAT?" Carly screamed, turning around and giving them the death glare.

Freddie and Sam cowered at the sound of her voice and the fury in her eyes. If it was one thing they both feared, it was an angry Carly.

Freddie feebly raised his finger and pointed to Sam. "She has my Pearpod," he whimpered.

Sam looked at him and frowned. "No one likes a tattle-tail."

"Sam, give him back his Pearpod," Carly ordered.

"But-"

"NOW!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Fine," she muttered before handing the music player over.

Freddie smiled triumphantly and returned to his end of the seat. Sam stared out the window expressionless. Freddie looked at her and his heart sunk. He switched on the device and scrolled through his songs. He shook his head upon realizing that his playlist's were mixed up. Trust Sam to give everything her personal touch. He suddenly got an idea and compiled a new playlist before looking over at Sam. She had her head tilted against the window.

"You'll strain your neck like that," he told her.

"What's it too you?" she replied scornfully.

"Come on," he said while patting his lap. "Nice comfy pillow."

She looked him in the eye then at his lap. "No thanks," she said before facing the window again.

"I'll let you listen to my Pearpod," he offered.

She looked at him again and bit her lower lip while considering the offer. "Fine," she stated. She pointed at him, "No funny business."

"Do I ever?"

She raised her eyebrows as if asking him, "Oh really."

He shook his head and indicated for her to lie down. Freddie gave her one side of the earphones and took the other for himself. She gave him a questioning look. "We'll share," he explained. Sam reached for the Pearpod but he pulled away. "And I'LL control the songs."

"Fine but no crap."

They settled into a groove with Sam lying comfortably on his lap while gently tapping her feet against the window with the rhythm. Her eyes were closed. Freddie looked down at his playlist. _'Now comes the point of no return,'_ he thought.

"I picked these just for you," he told her. She kept her eyes closed and nodded.

Next song up was _Running Away_ by _AM_. Freddie looked at her as her eyes flew open and stared at him. He stared right back at her before giving her a wink. She started to sit up, but her immediately put his hand on her forehead and forced her back down.

"Just close you eyes listen," he ordered.

She opened her mouth to speak but he put a finger on her lips to keep her quiet. She loves this song, but why did Freddie have to play it? Did he know what's the significance of this song? Why did he wink at her? And why in the hell did she get speechless the moment his fingers touched her lips?

Freddie enjoyed looking at the confused expression on her face. _'It's only going to get better'_, he thought.

The following songs were _The Only Exception_ by _Paramore_ then _Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me. _Freddie smiled as her confusion deepened. She twiddled her thumbs and stared at her toes as she tried to sort out her inner conflict.

Next up was _Beautiful Eyes_ by_ The Naked Brothers Band_. She had never heard this song before, but held her breath when she heard the lyrics.

_Blond hair, shiny blue eyes__  
__Face made of gold__  
__Hypnotized by your beautiful eyes that draw me in__  
__So please take my hand, I be honored to dance with you, maybe have a chance with you__  
__Beautiful one, beautiful girl__  
__Hypnotized by your beautiful eyes_

Sam kept her eyes closed and thought to herself, _'Is the dork trying to song-flirt with me? This must be some sort of prank. I'll make him pay later. I don't want to do anything now, his leg is sooo comfy. Get hold of yourself Puckett, no time to go soft. You need to get back at Benson. Yep, get back at him and his bulging biceps, and poofy hair and of course those delicious lips you've been longing for forever... Shut up! Get a grip! AHHH! I'm so confu-'_

Her train of thought was lost when Freddie started stroking her hair. Her eyes sprung open but she dared not look at him. If she did, her tough outer shell would be broken. She refused to be dominated by a nerd like Fredward Benson.

The song finished, and before the other could start, Freddie spoke to her. "Like it so far?"

She could not look at him much less answer.

"I want you to pay special attention to the next song." He leaned his head back and continued stroking her hair. _Can't Fight This Feeling_ by _REO Speedwagon _started.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer_  
_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_  
_What started out as friendship_  
_Has grown stronger_  
_I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever_  
_I said there is no reason for my fear_  
_'Cause I feel so secure when we're together_  
_You give my life direction_  
_You make everything so clear_

She rose from his lap. He didn't stop her this time. They looked at each other, hoping the other would say something first. She opened her mouth, but nothing came.

"We're here!" announced Gibby. He and Carly turned to check their backseat passengers who were still staring at each other. They sat in front with very confused expressions.

Sam was the first to catch herself, "Um… uh…" She threw a punch and Freddie cried in pain. "Come buy me my meat!" she ordered. She flew out the vehicle and ran to the entrance of the _Cook-Off_ with Freddie lagging far behind her.

* * *

**A/N: I know, it's kinda long, but i hope you guys like it...**


End file.
